Blog użytkownika:Cora20/Istnieją tejemnice o których warto wiedzieć.
Hej! Hej! hee! Tak to znowy ja... chyba :P Mniejsza z tym zaczynam pisać drógiego bloga ponieważ gdyż dlatego żę straciłam wene na tamtego ale zrozumcie ze po takim rozstaniu z pisaniem tamtego wena mi już pożądnie wyparowała więc zaczymam tego iiiii dedyk dla Użytkownika Wiki 89.71.93.46 za skomentowanie i wybranie opoowiadania oczywiście był jako pierwszy i serdeczne dzięki za zrozumienie. Na początek pare informacji: *Nie ma na świecie Czkawki... jeszcze !thumb|192px|Jak tako to wygląda.. :D *Jest moment kiedy Valka jest w ciąży *Wikingowie walczą ze smokami *Rozdziały będą krótsze niż sam prolog *'Grubą czcionką są dopiski odemnie' Jeszcze jeno baaardzo przepraszam za wszystkie błędy interpunkcyjne, stylistyczne i jezcze jakieś inne które wypatrzycie. Nie zawsze chce mi się je poprawiać taki mój leń ale co ja wam będę dłużyć. O! I jeszcze taka jedna bardzo ważna rzecz. Miłego czytania :D Prolog Wódz wyspy ni jaki Stoik Ważki wraz ze swoją żoną której na imie było Valka spokojniespacerolali po wyspie.Wyspie Berk. Tuż przed swoim domem Valka zgieła się wpół. -Aaaaaa!-krzyknęła -Co się dzieje?-zapytał zaskoczony mąż -Zaczyna się! Biegnij po Gothi! -Już biegnę kochana!-krzyknął i pobiegł czym prędzej po szamankę Kobiety, bliskie przyjaciółki Valki pomogły jej spokojnie dojść do domu i pomogły położyć się na łoży. Nie moneła chwila a przybiegł Stoiki Gothi która chwile później wyprośiła go z jego własnego domu, albowiem mężczyźni nie mogli być obecni przy porodzeie kobiety.Niecierpliwy mąż i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, prawa ręka i kowal zwany Pyskacz Gbur czekali aż szamanka ich wpuści. Znaczy Stoik jak to Stoik chodził w kółko jak opętany, a Pyskacz siedział spokojnie na łwace przed domem i próbował uspokoić przyjaciela. -Stoik uspokój się wreszcie wszystko będzie dobrze-powiedział kowal lekko zirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela -Łatwo ci mówić to nie tobie żona roedzi rodzi dziecko! -Tak ale...-Kowal urwał w połowie zdania i patrzył przed siebie na mały czarny punkcik na niebie, a raczej na setki punkcików które stawały się coraz większe Pyszkacz? Co się dzieje? -Pa-a-atrz - powiedział łamiącym się głosem i wskazał ręką na punkciki na niebie -Nie-szpnął do siebie wódz- WSZYSCY DO BRONI! Wikingowie byli dość żdziwiei tą sytuacją. Było samo południe a przecież smoki atakowały tylko i wyłącznie w nocy. Szybko otrząsneli się z tak drastycznego i nagłego szoku i na rozkaz wodza łapali za każdą broń, nie ważne czy starą czy nową, zardzewiałą czy błyszczącą, małą czy dużą. Wiedzieli żę żaden smok nie może się zbliżyć do domu wodza. Na wyspe naleciały gady nie znanego gatunku, ziały gorętszym ogniem, miały twardsze łuski niż znane dotąd smoki, a co najważniejsze miały zbroje, twardze,metalowe zbroje. Na jednym smoku znalazł się jeździec, którego nikt nie widział. Zakradł się do domu gdy inni wikingowie pochłonięci byli walką z latjącymi gadami. Jego celem było dziecko. Nie zwykłe dziecko, dziecko samego wodza. Zakradł się do środka, obezwładnił dwie kobiety, w tym szmankę. Jedna stawaiała dość duży opór. Walczyli długo jednak ona nie dała rady, padła na ziemie nieprzytomna. Mężczyzna złapał koszyk z dzieckiem zawiniętym w zielony kocyk. -Nie!-krzykneła zrospaczona matka -Dlaczego?-powiedziała łamiącym się głosem, oczy miała pełne łez -Jeżeli tego nie zrobie zabije mi syna- powiedział i wybiegł, wsiadł na pierwszego lepszego smoka który nie był martwy i odleciał biorąc ze sobą resztę smoków. Valka zalała się łazami. W mgnieniu oka przybiegł stoik -Co się stało?-zapytał widząc żonę klęczącą na podłodze przy jednym koszyczku z dzieckiem zawiniętym w niebieski kocyk. -Zabrali...-powiedziała i wybuchła płaczem -Co...Ale jak...-podszedł i przytulił żonę-Nie...-szepnął Pyskacz widząc to co się stało wraz z kobietami i szamanką które odzyskału przytomność ogłosił żałobę. Stoik poprzysiągł sobie, że nie pozwoli żeby coś albo ktoś zrobił coś jego synkowi. 'Tymczasem' -Nienawidze tej roboty-mówił sam do siebie lecąc na jednym ze smoków-najchętniej zwróciłbym cię twoim rodzicom ale NIE! Nie mogę, nie chcę stracic syna. Oni jednakże będą wiedzieli, że żyjesz, a gdybym tego nie zrobił mój sym byłby-przełknął głośno ślinę-martwy. Rozdział 1 "Wolność" *Wydarzyło się to co w Jws, nie będe tego opisywać bo każdy wie co się stao *Jest jeden dzieć przed wydarzeniami z Jws2 *Wszystko się może zdarzyć -Tato proszę!-powiedziała błagalnym tonem dziewcyna -Różo, ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie możesz oddalać się od domu- powiedział ojciec podnosząc głos -Ale tato...eh...jutro są moje 20 urodziny...proszę, tylko ten jeden raz-powiedziała robiąc słodkie oczka -Eh...niech ci będzie...ale tylko ten jeden raz-powiedział tonem nie wznoszącym sprzeciwu -Tak? TAK!-krzyknęła i przytuliła ojca-dziękuje- powiedziała wybiegła z sali -Nigdy jej nie zrozumiem-powiedział do siebie i westchnął cicho -Drago!-krzyknął strażnik-kolejna dostawa -Ide!-powiedział i wyszedł z sali Perspektywa Róży Nareszcie! Polecę gdzieś dalej niż tylko wokół fortu. A i zapomniałam wspomnieć, tak dobrze przeczytaliście "polecę" tak mam smoka. Nie byle jakiego, znalazłam go, a raczej ją jak byłam mała. Niestety ale straciała lotkę. Tak dokładniej to lewą. Była ranna jak ją znalazłam. Tata nadal się nie może przyzwyczić mineło już 14 lat i 364 dni. Tak liczyłam znalazłam ją w urodziny. Nazwałam ja Szczerbatka tak dziwne imie ale to przecież ja i miałam wtedy 5 lati nie wiedziałam że ma wusówane żęby. Ale wracając. Nic o mnie nie wiecie. No więc jak już czytaliście mam na imie Róża, Róża Krwawdon. Moim ojcem jest Drago,a matki nie poznałam, ojciec mówił, że zgineła by mnie ratować. No, a jeżeli chodzi o mój wygląd. Ubrana jestem w kostium, taką zbroje jek mówią inni, ja wole określenie kostium do latania i chełm dla aerodynamiki. Uwielbiam w nim latać. Mam brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, smocze oczy jak mówią, nie wiem czemu. Co dziwne nie jestem wcale podobna do ojca musiałam się serio wrodzić w mamę. Mój smok ma na imie Szczerbatka smoczyca cała czarna z zielonymi oczami i jest ostatni z gatunku, tak mówi tata, zna się na smokach jak nikt inny kogo znam. Mój smok to Nocna Furia. Kontynuujać mój dzień. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, był duży ale skromno urządzony. Jest w nim łużko, biórko, szafa, wielki głaz-legowisko Szczerbatki i cała ściana rysunkówi szkoców. -Szczerbatka!-zawołałam smoka podekscytowana -Wrauu! Jutro lecimy się gdzieś przelecieć...-nie dała mi dokończyć -Wrau...-pamrókiwała smutno -Lecimy gdzieś dalej. Mamy cały dzień -Wrauu?-warknęła podejrzliwie -Tak, tak, wiem, żę przed tatą nie da się uciec, ale. Pozwolił-krzyknęłam szczęśliwa Smoczyca zaczeła skakać wokół mnie, wywaliła jęzor, klaskała szpikulczami na grzbiecie, machała ooneł. To było bardzo śmieszne. Za chwile dało się słuszeć czyjść krzyk. -Róża! Wiesz że cię uwielbiam ale nie chcałasuj tak!-krzyknęła postać -Przepraszam Dalileo!-Krzyknęłam Słyszałam jeszcze jak mówił coś do siebie. -Mineło tyle lat, a ona chyba nie dorośnie.-powiedział -Ej!! No wiesz ty co! Jestem dorosła!-krzyknełam udając obrażoną -Bo już ci wierzę!-krzyknął Wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Zapomniałam wspomnieć Dalileo to nasz kowal, uwielbiam być jego czeladnikiem. Byłam nim od małego To takie moje hobby po lataniu i rysowaniu. Tak jak ja uwilbiam moje towarzystwo tak on uwielbie moje. Zawsze było wesoło w kóźni gdy byliśmy tam razem. Potrafiliśmy śmiać się na okrągło. Dość często przed kuźnią zatrzymywali się innie i patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów, a my widząc ich miny wybuchaliśmy jeszcze większym śmiechem. Potrafiliśmy spędać tam całe dnie. Ja przychodziałam wcześnie, on się dość często spóżniał. Nie przeszkadzało mi to miałam czas żeby zastawić na niego pułapkę. Ostatnio pamiętam, że gdy przechodził przez drzwi pociągnął za linkę która uruchamiała katapultę taką mało stworzoną przezemnie i dostał starą rybą prosto w twarz. Natomiast gdy mnie w kóżni nie było wiedział,że coś się stało. Poszłam spać, było dość póżno, nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęłam ale Szczerbatka też położyła się spać. Obudziałm się wraz z pierwszysmi promieniami słońca które wpadału do mojego pokoju przez szpary w ścianach oświelając go swoim blaskiem. Ten dzień maiała być wspaniały i nie chciałam go zmarnować. Rozdział 2 "Jeszcze chwila i będę wolna" Wstałam powolnym krokiem, choć byłam tak podekscytowana, że mogłabym z tego łużka wyskoczyć, ale nie chciałam budzić mojej gadzinki. Umyłam sie ubrałam i rozpóściłam włosy. Wyglądałam jako tako, czyli tak jak zwykle. Gotowa już poszłam na śniadanie które zazwyczaj jadłam sama. Schodząc po schodach napodkała mnie miła niespodzianka. Tata siedział przy stole i spokojnie jadł śniadanie. -Cześć tato, co tutaj robisz?-zapytałam jak na razie spokojnie-zazwyczaj o tej porze odbierasz jakieś dostawy smoków-zapytałam już lekko zła. Tata wiedział,że nienawidze jak więźi smoki, a tym bardzie je wykorzystuje i krzywdzi. Czesto je wypuszczałam, ale teraz wzmocnili trzykrotnie straż przy klatkach i nikomu nie dają się zbliżyć na metr. Raz też chciał Szczerbatkę to tyło jak miałam sześć lat, ale jak tylko się zorientowała strzeliła plazmą i tata stracił rękę. Nie dałam jej zabrać. Ale wracając do naszej porannej rozmowy. -No wiesz skarbie, znając życie ty byś gdzieś poleciała a ja bym się z moją gwiazdką nie pożegnał. -Tato mam 20 lat,nie nazywaj mnie gwiazdką.-powiedziałam strzelając focha -Dobrze........gwiazdko-powiedział śmiejąc się-dobra, koniec wygłupów siadaj i jedz. Bo napewno zlecisz mi ty pół świata -Chciałabym, ale sie nie da. -A, i bym zapomniał-powiedział i wyciągnął wieeeelki kosz ryb-a to dla tej twojej gadziny. -Większego nie było, co? -Nie. Jeżeli chcecie latać cały dzień... -Z chcemy... -To muśicie mieć dużo siły. -O wilku mowa.-powiedziałam śmiejąc się. Ze schodów zchodziła moja Pani Nocna Furia, wyglądała jakby się z samego rana nawąchała smoczymiętki, a takie przypadki już były i to nie raz. Ale ten jej stan jest rozbrajający. -Co ty, na serio? Znowu? Smoczymiętka? -Wrauuu -Paczaj co stoi w rogu...-powiedziałam do smoczycy -Wrauu? -Tak, to ryby. Leć.-powiedziałam i szeroko się uśmiechnęłam -No, a ja nadal nie rozumiem jak ty ją rozumiesz...powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem tata -No wiesz... Tego nie da się tak po prostu zrozumieć, ale ja nie potrzebuje nic wiedzieć, żeby ją zrozumieć, ufamy sobie, a to nasze zaufanie jedt a pograniczu czytania w myślach, więc jakoś tak jest...-powiedziałam cały mój wykład -Acha.-powiedział -Wiesz to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, jest dla mnie jak siostra, nie wiem co bym bez niej zrobiła-powiedziałam a smoczyca która skończyła pałaszować zaczeła się do mnie przymilac -A Eret? -Eret owszem jest moim .... ZAPOMNIAŁAM!-krzyknęłam Zaczęłam pośpiesznym krokiem iść w stronę drzwi. -Kocham Cię!-krzyknęła, wychodząc -Co jak co, ale ta dziewczyna jest porządnie zakręcona-powiedział do siebie i został sam w kuchni swojego domu -Szczerbatka lecimy.-powiedziała wchodząc na smoka-lecimy na statek Ereta-powiedziała wzbijając się wraz ze swoją smoczycą, w powietrze Lot zajął nam krótką chwilkę. Co z tego,że statek był po drógiej stronie fortu, lot na smoku zaj,uje króciutką chwilkę. No i jesteśmy. Zaczełyśmu lądować. Zeszłam ze swojej smoczycy, a po chwili podzedł do na Eret. -Hej Eret co tam? -Cześć mała, a wszystko dobrze. Lepiej mów co ta, u cb. -A lecimy sobie razem z tą gadziną polatać. -A Drago? -Że niby ojciec? Pozwolił-powiedziałam a na mojej twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech -Serio? No to brawo.-powiedział i mnie przytulił-a i bym zapomniał..- Poszedł pod pokład, ale po chwili wrócił z mały, pufełeczkiem -To dla ciebie, z okazji urodzin-powiedział Otworzył pudełeczko. W środku był maszyjnik w krztałcie Nocnej Furii. -Jaki piękny! -Wiedziałem,że ci się sopodoba-powiedział i zaczoł zakładać mi go na szyje-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.powiedział -Dziękuje-powiedziałam i przytuliłam go znowu -Dobra ja lece, nie mam całego dnia-powiedziałam i strzeliłam wielkiego face pama-wróc, mam cały dzień, ale nie chce zmarnować ani jtrednej minuty-powiedziałam i wzbiłam się w powietrze -Uważaj na siebie krzyknął -Ja dobie dam rade, to ty bardziej uważaj-powiedziałam i poleciałam w stronę domu Chwile później na statku -Nie masz o czym marzyć-powiedział jedenz marynarzy -Wiem-odpowiedział mu Eret i poszedł pod pokład Rozdział 3 "No i się zaczyna" Perspektywa Czkawki Dzień jak co dzień, a jednak inny niż każdy.wcześnie rano, gdy jescze Straszliwce Straszliwe śpiewały na dachu do pewnego pokoju w domu na środku wyspy wkradały sie pierwsze promienie słońca, muskające tważ pewnego chłopca, a raczej mężczyzny. On jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać. Jednak coś mu to poważnie uniemożliwiało. To coś sprawiło, że chwile później leżał jak długi na podłodze. On jednak nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi, był budzony tak co rano, przekręcił się jedynie na drugi bok i ponownie próbował zapaść w swój błogi stan snu. Jednak tak jak on, zwierzę jeśli mogę je tak nazwać, też nie dało za wygraną. Żuciło się na niego pokazując swój jęzor. Zaczeło go lizać, robił tak często kiedy jego najlepszy przyjacieł nie chciał wstać, czyli praktycznie codziennie. -Dobra poddaje się, już wstaje tylko zejdź ze mnie, no Szczerbatek ruż sie no.-powiedział próbując zdjąć z siebie ciężki łeb swojego przyjaciela Smok, a raczej Noxna Furia imieniem Szczerbatek niechętnie zeszła ze swojego przyjaciela i ruszyła w stronę kuchni gdzie czekało na niego śniadanie, które wyczuł oczywiście. Natomiast chłopak ruszył w stronę łazienki, zmyć z siebie ślinę. Po jakiś 10 minutach wyszedł z łaźienki. Schodził powoli po schodach, wolał nie zaliczyć żadnej wpadki jak zazwyczaj na ostatnim schodku. Zazwyczaj jadał sam, ojciec był pochłonięty pracą, jako wódz nie miał łatwej roboty. Cały dzień spędzał na pomaganiu w wiosce, Czkawka natomiast latał całymi dniami na Szczerbatku, albo siedział i pomagał w kuźni kowlowi. Nie ma to jak niespodzianka w urodzinu, czyli tata siedzący w kuchni i czekający na syna. -Wstałeś.-powiedział nie patrząc ma syna scgodzącego ze schodów -O, cześć tato co ty tu robisz?-zapytał podchodża co stłu -Musimy porozmawiać synu-powiedział powolim podnosząc głowe i patrząc na syna, jego wzrok wykazywał dumę i szczęście jakiego nie widział i nie czuł przez te 20 lat od śmierci żony i porwania córki -Już się voje.-odparł -Pięć lat temu mówiłem ci, że będziesz wspaniałum wodzem, jednym z najlepszych...-odwrócił się na chwilę -Tak? -Już nadszedł czas.-powiedział poczym odwrócił się, a jego syna już nie było tak jak i smoka -Oh, Czkawka kiedy ty dorośniesz..-powiedział sam do siebie w przestszeni pustej kuchni swojego domu Niewiele myśląc Czkawka wyleciał z domu tak szybko jak mógł, wiedział jaki temat chce zacząć ojciec, ale on nie mógł tak poprostu zostać wodzem, po prostu nie mógł. Chciał być wolny, przeżyć jeszcze te psre lat nie będąc wodzem, wiedział, że gdy nim zostanie nie będzie porannych lotów ma Szczerbatku. Nie chciał żeby tak się stało, nie dość, że Szczerbatek będzie zrospaczony to jeszcze on nie zazna wolnośći vbo będzie miał na głowie cała wioskę. Ale na rzie musi rozkoszować się tą wolnością którą ,a w tej chwili, podczas lotu. Perspektywa Róży Dziewczyna z samego pośpiechu zapomniała zabrać swojej mapy. Musiała się tylko wrócić do pokoju. Jednak zatrzymał ją tata gdy przechodziła przez kuchnie, chyba jeszcze nie zdążył z niej wyjść. Musimy porozmawiać-powiedział odwrócony tyłem gdy dziewczyma zaczeła wchodzić po schodach na gło ojca natychmiast sie zatrzymała -Tak? -Pamiętasz jak kiedyś mówiłem ci, że będziesz wspaniałym wodzem, jedną z najlepszych. -Tak..-powiedziała lekko przestraszona -Nadszedł ten czas...-odwrócił się, a jego córeczki już nie było -Oh, Różo kiedy ty dorośiesz.-powiedział Róża wiedziała, że gdy będzie miał być wodzem straci wszystko, straci wolność, straci wspaniałe loty o wschodzie słońca gdy jego promienie padały na jej delikatną twarz. Od tamtej chwili będzie miała na głowie cały fort ludzi. Ale przcież są jej urodziny, nie może się tak przejmować. Teraz musi rozkoszować się wolnością którą odczuwa podczas lotu... Rozdział 4 "Lot" Wolność, te bliskie sobie osóbki nie świadome tego, że są takie same a tymbardziej spokrewione, czuły ją w tym samym czasie, robiąc to co kochały najbardziej. Lotając na smoku robili wspaniałe akrobacje w przestworzach, Czkawka wymyślił już bardzo dawno jak można szybować, nie ze smokiem ale samemu. -No to jak mordko, spróbujemy? -Wrauu -Szczerbatku, będzie dobrze. Skoczył, a smok runął za nim. W ostatnim momęcie, gdy zza chmur było widać błękitną taflę oceany rozłożył swoje skrzydła. Tak jsk smok, u boku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela spokojnie szybował po niebie rozmywając chmury po których spokojnie płynął. Smok, aby jego przyjaciel nie zniżał lotu strzelał spokojnie splazmą, aby ciepłe powietrze pomogło wzbić się wyrzej chłopakowi. -To jest niesamowite!!!-krzyknął pełen radości Nagle ni z tąd ni z owąd zza mgły wyłoniła sie wielka skała -A teraz już nie! Szczerbatek!!!-krzyknąl do swojego przyjaciela Nocna Furia próbowała ratować przyjaciela, ustawiony mechaniczny ogon nie pozwalał wzlecieć wyżej niż jest w tej chwili. Smok strzelił plazmą w skałe, okryła skrzydłami przyjaciela i własnym ciałem uchroniła przed upadkiem. Wpadli na pierwszą lepszą wyspe w pobliżu, tratując przy tym drzewa. W końcu zatrzymali się, a chłopak wyszedł z uścisku Nocnej Furii. -Było blisko.-powiedział do swiojego przyjaciela Szczerbatek strzelił mu porządnie z ogona w głowe. Niczego sie nie spodziewając Szczerbatek o mało nie został potórbowany przez smoka. Niczego nie spodziewająca się dziewczyna, wykonywała wspaniałe sztuczki i akrobacje, ale w wykonaniu oststniej, przeszkodziła jej skała przed którą osłoniła skrzydła,i i zakryła własnym ciałem jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Taranując drzewa zatrzymała się, i powoli uwolniła z łap swojej gadzinki. -Było blisko-powiedziała śmiejąc się cicho i chowając swoje materiałowe skrzydła. Odwróciła się, aby podziwiać widoki wyspy którą tak uwielbiała. Obracała sie powoli, a to co tam zobaczyła, strasznie ją zaskoczyło. Zobaczyła kogoś w zbroi takiej jak jej i smoksa z tego samego gatunku jak Szczerbatka. Patryli się tak na siebie przez dłuższą chwile, gdyby nie smoki. One wykonały pierwszy ruch. Obwąchali się, a chwile później bawili się w najlepsze. -Ciekawa reakcja-powiedziałam i zaczęłam sie śmiać Rozdział 5 "What the FUCK!!!" Chłopak stał jak oniemiały i nadal patrzył na smoki które nie zwracając uwagi na swych jeżdżców bawiły się w najlepsze. Dziewczyna choć zaskohona tym widokiem odciągnęła się od dalszego patrzeniana dwa gady bawiące się paniem drzewa. Przezmoment wpatrywała się w chłopaka który nadal nie odrywał szmaragdowych oczu od smoków. Nie przestawał się patrzeć przez co dziewczyna zaczynała się powoli martwić. Smoki choć zajęte zabawą obserwowały swoich manów, a dziewczyna zaczeła podchodzić do chłopaka. -Hej-powiedziała spokojnie- Hej, żyjesz czy nie- powiedziała żartobliwie, a chłopak dalej nie reagował. Nie chciał po dobroci to inaczej go wróci do porządku. Z całej siły walneła go w ranie a on przewrócił się i dopiero zdał sobie sprawe z tego co się dzieje. Ej!-krzyknął-coś ty taka brutalna-powiedział oburzonym tonem i zaczął się podnosć z ziemi Nie reagowałeś dobre 10 min-powiedziała zdejmując maskę tak jak on- nie chciałeś po dobroci to masz po złości Chwila ta była bezcenna, a miny które pojawiły się na ich twarzach jeszcze bardziej. Smoki straciły zainteresowanie zabawą i próbowały rozróżnić swoich jeźdźców. Oboje znich kropka w kropke podobni jeno co ich różniło to to że on jest mężczyzną, a ona kobietą jak i długość włosów choć nawet ilość warkoczyków się zgadzała. Choć ta sytuacjs byla dziwna jakoś dało się z niej wybrnąć. -Ale jesteś do mnie podobny-powiedziała parząc mu w oczy -To raczej ty do mnie-powiedział ze śmiechem patrząc w jej oczy Rozdział 6 "Niebezpieczną pan tu prowadzisz grę!" -Niebezpieczną pan tu prowadzisz gre-powiedziała podchodząc do swojego smoka -Ej!-powiedział, a raczej krzyknął oburzony tym co powiedziała- ja to zazyczaj mówi -No to bardzo mi przykro-powiedziała będąc do niego tyłem- ale to moje powiedzonki -A jak masz na imie?-spytał, najwyraźniej był bardzo ciekawy -Wolisz dłuższą czy krótszą wersje? -Obie-rzekł chowając skrzydła -Lia Straszliwa Róża VI, albo po prostu Róża- powiedział chowająć skrzydła- A ty, jak masz na imie? - A obiecujesz że się nie będziesz śmiać?-spytał pełen nadziei -Obiecuje-powiedziała i położyła ręke na sercu -Niech ci będzie... Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III, albo Czkawka-powiedział Szczeże to był gotowy na fale śmiechu ze strony dziewczyny, ta jednak się nie śmiała.Lekko się uśmiechneła i wróciła do swoich spraw. -Łał cud, pierwsza osoba która nie smieje się z mojego imienia-powiedział i zaczął rozkładać mape -Jak widać jestem inna nić WSZYSCY-powiadziała małą masz tą mapę -A co masz lepszą- powiedział i wyczuć się dało w jego głosie ironie -A wiesz co mam- powiedziała i rozłożyła swoją mapę~która jak się okazało była w kombinezonie~dwa razy większą od mapy chłopaka- no i co? podskoczysz? -No nieźle ci powiem-zaczął się przyglądać mapie dziewczyny-będziesz mnie musiała kiedyś w te miejsca zabrać- nie odrywał wzroku od mapy -No nie wiem-powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając- jak poprośisz to się zastanowie -Proszeee-powiedział patrząc na dziewczyne -Dobra, ale nie dzisiaj, narazie to musze iść bo jest dość późno, a ja musze jeszcze się wyszaleś z Szczerabtką. Mam czas tylko do wieczora -No a co powiesz żebyśmy się spodkali naprzykład jutro o tej samej porze, tutaj-zaproponował -Morze być-powiedziała, wzieła rozpęd i skoczyła z klifu, a smoczyca za nią, jak tylko się zorientowała co zrobiła jej pani Chłopak zaskoczony tym co zrobiła dziewczyna podniósł się z ziemi i wychylił znad klifu patrząc w dół. Został jednak przewrócony, a raczej odrzucony do tyłu przez podmuch powietrza, wywołany przez dziewczyny, które pionowo wzleliały w niebo i znikneły za choryzontem wywołując przerózne akrobacje. Czkawka jak i Szczerbatek widząc że nic im się nie stało odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął chować mapę, zaóważył jednak, żę dziwczyna zapomniał swojej. -No to jak mordko, wracamy?- zapytał smoka. W odpowiedzi dostał radomy pomruk swojego przyaciela Wzbili się w powietrze i wracali na soją rodzinna wyspę, gdzie znając życie czekał na niego ojciec, ze swoją zatroskaną miną i całym wykładem o tym jak być dobrym wodzem. oraz jego przyjaciel Pyskacz, czekający w kóźni na pomoc przy robieniu siodeł dla smoków. Ale ten dzień dziwniejszy i zaskakujący nie będzie. Rozdział 7 "Dam dam dammmm" Przyjaciele rozkoszują się wspólnym lotem wracali do domu. Mogliby latać tak całymi dniami, w górze nie czuli zimna, ani zmęczenia byli jednością. Może nie jednym ciałem ale jednym umysłem. Byli po prostu sobą uwolnieni od wszelkich zmartwień i nie potrzebych kłopotów z którymi borykali się na codzień. Byli wolni. Widniał już zarys potężnej wyspy na której znajdował się ich dom. Miejsce idealne dla smoków i ludzi obrośnięte zielenią. Z daleka widać było, żę odbywają się zawody smoków, na których chłopak często się nie pojawiał bo odbywał poranne loty ze swoim przyjacielem, Postanowił to jednak zmienić. Słychać było róg symbolizujący ostatnie okrążenie i wypuszczenie czarnej owcy, ich szansy. Mogli jeszcze wygrać. Chłopak zaóważył że do złapania zwierzęcia przymieża się Astrid i Śledzik. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Momentalnie przyśpieszył, żeby zdążyć złapać owce. Odpiął się od siodła, a ogon smoka ustawił na automatyczni dzięki któremu mógł sam szybować. Przykucnął na siodle i był gotowy do skoku. W ostatniej chwili nad pazurami Wichury, smoczycy Astrid i przed złapnaniem owcy przez Śledzika skoczył i przechwycił "zdobycz" w locie, zanim się zorientowali on siedział w siodle i wrzucił owce do swojego koszyka, zdobywając 10 punktów. Dało się słuszeć wiwaty i oklaski tłumu. Po chwili wszystko ucichło i ludzie słuchali wodza który ogłaszał wyniki wyścigów. -Wyścigi wygrał Czkawka!-krzyknął, a ludzi zaczeli jeszcze głośniej wiwatować na jego cześć tak jak na cześć smoka. Chłopak spokojnie wylądował obok kuźni wraz z przyjaciółni którzy tak jak inni gratulowali mu wyścigu. Pożegnał się ze swoją ekipą i wrócił do domu. Wszedł powoli do domu i udał się do pokoju. Jego przyjaciel legł na swoim legowisku i zapadł w drzemkę. Czkawka zaśmiał się pod nosem i zaczął rozkładać mapę swojej nowo-poznałej koleżanki w swoim pokoju, gdy niespodziewanie do pokoju wszedł jego ojciec. -Cześć tato-powiedział nie podnosząć wzroku od mapy, intrygowały go miejsca w jakich była dziewczyna -Wiesz, musimy porozmawiać... -Znowy o tym, że będę musiał przejąć tytuł wodza?-powli podnosił wzrok od mapy i patrzył na ojca -No tak.. -Tato a nie mogę przejąć tego tytułu jak będe miał 21 lat, daj mi się pocieszyć tą wolnścią-patrzył błagalnie na ojca -Zobaczymy-westchnął cicho, miał wyjść ale zaintrygowała go mapa którą oglądał jego syn, była inna niż jego- a czyja to mapa, bo nie uwieżę że twoja -A to jest mapa mojej ehemmm koleżanki, zapomniała jej zabrać gdy mi ją pokazywała-powiedział powoli ją składając, nagle do pokoju weszła wojowniczka -Hej Czkawka-powiedziała radośnie -O hej Astrid, co ty tu robisz? -A nic przyszłam cię odwiedzić i pogratulować, a co robisz?-spytała -To ja może was zostawie?- powiedział wódz i wyszedł z pokoju chłopaka -Nowa mapa mam rozumieć?-spytała i siadła na podłodze obok chłopaka i zaczeła rozwijać mapę -Tak szczeże to nie, ona nawet nie jest moja-powiedział Ręka dziewczyny zdrętwiała i zatrzymała się na chwile bo uświadomiła sobie jedną istotną rzecz.... -To czyja, przecież nikt z nas nie posiada takiej mapy tylko ty?-spytała nadal ją rozkładając -No wiesz, poznałem dzisuaj taką jedną dziewczyne..-mówił powoli i spokojnie, wojowniczka cała zdrętwiała ale słuchała jak narazie ze spokojem dalej tego co mówi chłopak, który dodał pośpiesznie-ale to koleżanka, zapomniała jej zabrać gdy mi pokazywała -To jak jej ją oddasz?-spytała po chwili zastanowienia -No właśnie spotykam się z nią jutro w tym samym miejscu o tej samej godzinie, ma mi pokazać różne ciekawe miejsca takie jak naprzykład-wskazał palcem na wyspę dość dużą narysowaną na mapie- Wyspa Czarnego Serca i pomoże mi pouzupełniać też moją mapę. -Może ją kiedyś przyprowadzisz na Berk, z chęcią bym ją poznała-dziewczyna praktycznie wysyczała to przez zęby i zrobiła się lekko czerwona na twarzy -Jak będzie chciała-zrobił krótką pałze i chował wszystkie żeczy do torby, po chwili dodał będąc tyłwm do dziewczyny- i mogła. -To ja może już pójde i polatam z Wichurką-powiedziała i pocałowała chłopaka w policzek- paa -Paa Gdy Astrid wyszła z pokoju, Czkawka poległ na swoim łóżku. -Jutro będzie długi dzień.... Rozdział 8 " Nie..." Perspektywa Róży Dwie przyjaciółki lecące w strone domu wykonując podniebne akrobacje zaóważyły coś, co nie dość, że przezaziło to spowodowało tysiąc pytań i zmartwień krążących po głowie dziewczyny, jak i jej podniebnego wierzchowca. Ich dotychczasowy fort, ich dom cały najeżony lodowymi szpikulcami. Ogromne ślady, które zostawia tylko jeden z dwóch gatunków smoków, które pokochała. Przerażone całą sytuacją, w pośpiechu poleciała do ojca, nie znalazła go jednak. Obrała więc inny kierunek, dobrze im znany, szukała swojego przyjaciela, szukała Ereta. Smalazła go jak i jego załoge stającą na kawałku kóry ocalał. -Róża, gdzieś ty była, martwiłem się..-ugryzł się szybko w język jak zorientował się co powiedział -To jest teraz nie ważne, co tu się stało?! -Jeźdźec smoka, i wielki smok plujący lodem, tylko tyle z tego zostało...-powiedział pokazując ręką na wszystko co było wokół -A gdzie tata? -Poszedł sprawdzić, czy da się coś uratować i sprawdza statki- dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą -Eret?-chłopak nie zwracał na nią uwagi-ERET!-walnęła go w ramie -Coś ty taka brutalna?! -Bo mogę, a tak wogóle to jak wyglądał ten smok?-zapytała patrząc na niego wzrokiem mówiącym Musze wiedzeć -No wiesz, był ogromny... -Zdążyłam się zorientować... -...był cały biały, nie miał skrzydeł i miał, no wiesz takie dwa wielkie białe .... no jak to określić...kły-powiedział Dziewczyna stała w chwilowym zawieszeniu i osłupieniu. Wiedziała.... ojciec ją okłamał -Oszołomonstrach-wyszeptała, wsiadła na Szczerbatkę i odleciała, najprawdopodobniej szukać ojca. Przez zyśl nie przechodziło jej to, że ojciec mógł ją tak po prosty okłamać. Pytała się o smoki z tego gatunku, powiedział, że wyginęły i został tylko jeden, ten jedyny, którym ona się opiekuje gdy ojciec nie widzi, dba o niego. Normalnie dawno by nie żył, jedyną żeczą jaką go przy życiu trzyma to jej dobre serce. Przypomniała sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym. Musiała, znaleść ojca, a miejscem w którym mógł być były lochy, dla smoków, albo raczej loch dla Oszołomonstracha... Nie wiele myśląc udała się tam. Rozdział 9 "Ciekawie się zapowiada!" Następnego dnia rano Perspektywa Róży Nie miałam zamiaru siedzieć w domu. Musiałam rozładować cału gniew, który nadal się utrzymywał po wczorajszym dniu. Kłutnia, jedna wielka kłótnia, a to wszystko z powodu kłamstwa. Oczywiście ja też mam przed ojcem pewne tajemnice, ale takie na które on nie wpłynie, ale, żeby okłamywać córkę z oczywistego powodu. Nie chce stracić ojca, bo przeciarz nie mam drugiego (Oj bo Ci uwierze XD). 'Kocham go w końcu jest moim ojcem ale coraz więcej się kłucimy. Dziś rano też, ale to z powodów osobistych. Czasami go nie rozumin, próbuje mi zastąpić matkę ale nawet jak mu się nie udaje i wychodzi z tego kłutnia on brnie w to dalej, jakby chciał mi coś udowodnić. Tylko nie weim co. Ale wracająć po tej "wspaniałej" kłótni z ojcem musiałam coś zrobić aby się on niego uwolnić. Poszłam polatać, chwile spokoju. Położułam się na mojej smoczycy i szubowałuśmy pośród chmór. Wschodzące słońce dawało códowny efekt. Chmóry przybrału barwe delikatnego różu. Uwilbiam takie momenty. Ja, jezdźczyni Nocnej Furi....Nocna Furia... Sczerbatka......Szczerbatek....Czkawka..... -Czkawka!-krzyknęłam, całkowicie zapomniałam że mamy się dziś z nim spodkać, tak ja i ta moja pamię- Dajesz mała- poklepałam smoczyce z boku głowy, zdążyła się zorientować o co mi chodzi imomentalnie przyśpieszyła w wyznaczonym kierunku. Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem jak co rano. Nie, sop, wróć, ja nie wstałem zostałem zmuoszony przez gada z mojego pokoju który nie wyobraża sobie spania do późna. Ale mniejsza, wstałem umyłem się ze śliny, no bo jakże inaczej mógłby mnie obudzić jak nie lizaniem, ogarnąłem się i zeszłam powoli na dłó do kuchni. Zjadłęm szybko śniadanie, a Szczerbatkowi dałem cały kosz ryb, no bo przeciarz lecimy na spodkanie z Różą. Zanim się obejrzałem smok zjadł wszystkie ryby jakie były w koszu, a ja nawet połowy kanapki nie zjadłem. Siedział przy moim krześle i przypatrywał mi się jak jem tą marną kanapkę. Cały się prząsł ze szczęścia. Tak jak ja nie mógł zasnąć w nocy, co jest do niego nie podobne, Ale jednak códem nam się udało. Nie dokończyłem kanapki bo nawet nie mogłem jej w spokoju zjeść, cały czas mnie sztórchał jak nie łapą to swoil łebkiem raz dostałem ogonem po twarzy. -Już ide no, coś ty takie niecierpliwy-skierowałem te słowa w stronę smoka, ale on tylko cicho pomróczał, załapał mnie za kostium i wyniósł na dwór, wikingowie którzy już wstali dziwnie się na to patrzyli. Cieszę się żę nasza paczka jeszcze nie wstała '(czyt: Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka i Sączysmark) bo na szczęście nie będę mysiał się tłumaczyć gdzie lece. Ale jak na moje nieszczęście zaczepił mnie mój ojciec, który znając życie kierował się do kuźli pomóc Pyskaczowi w wyrobie siodeł. -Witaj synu-no te słowa były skierowane do mnie -Cześć tato-powiedziałem z udawanym uśmiechem bo chyba wiem jak będzie dalej ciągnąłe te rozmowe -Choś pomożesz mi przy wyrobie siodeł-powiedział, a nie mówiłem? -Tato ja nie mogę, właśnie miałem lecieć.-powiedziałem -No, gdzie miełeś lecieć?-zapytał mróżąc oczy -Spodkać się z koleżanką i oddać jej mapę-pwiedziałem szybko i wzbiłem się ze szczerbatkiem w powietrze Perspektywa Pyskacza Dzisiaj jest bardzo dużo tych zamówień, miał mi pomóc Stoik ale migdzie go nie ma. Wyszedłęm przed kuźnie i odszukałem go wzrokiem. Stał patrząc się w niebo i już nawet wiem dlaczego. -Znowu ci zwiał-zapytałem czesząc swoją brode Stoik wypuścił powietrze i kierował się w stronę kuźni. W końcu przerwał tą ciszę jednym krótkim słowem. -Tak- powiedział. -No to bierzmy się do roboty bo dziś mamy zaskakująco dużo zamówień-powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się Stoik odwzjemnił uśmiech. No to czas wziąć się do roboty. Perspektywa Czkawki Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem w spokoju, a raczej szybowaliśmy. Ustawiłem odpowiednio ogon a sam położyłem się na jego grzbiecie, większość lotu byliśmu w takiej pozycji. Po pewnym czasie usłuszałem pomrók mojego przyjaciela, podniosłem się do normalniej pozycji i zaóważyłem wyspe na której mieliśmy się spodkać. Sczerbatek przyśpieszył lotu i w nie całe 10 minut lądowaliśmy już na wyspie ale Róży jeszcze nie było. Perspektywa Róży Leciałyśmy najszybciej jak mogłyśmy, chociarz pewnie się spóźniemy, tak jak zwykle z resztą. Doleciałyśmy już, praktycznie lądowąłyśmy n wyspie jak zobaczyłam Czkawkę, który czhyba się kłucił ze Szczerbatkiem, bo ten go zaczął lizać, taa to też widziałam. Czkawka zaczął powoli rozkładać swoją mapę. -No to jak to nazwiemy?-zapytał smoka który po chwili zaczął sie drapać pod pachą -Swędzi Pacha? Może byc.-powiedziałam uprzedzając Czkawkę który się chyba przestraszył bo lekko odskoczył. Sczerbatek natomiast poszedł bawić się z Sczerbatką, ale jeszcze chwile wcześniej się przymilał do mnie więc go lekko pogłaskałam -Myślałem że się spóźnisz-powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem -A jednak jakoś mi się udało i na dodatek cię przestraszyłam.-odpowiedziałam z jeszcze większym uśmiechem -Ale skąd wiedziałaś, że akórat tak chcę nazwać tą wypę? O ile nie ma już nazwy-spojrzał na mnie -Nie wiedziałam i nie ma nazwy. Tyle razy już tu byłam ale nadal zapomniałam żeby ją nazwać.-powiedziałaz i zaczęłam się śmiać -No to- Czkawka wstał z ziemi i rozłożył ręce- Witam cię na Swędzi Pasze (Nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to się odmienia XD :P) -No tak o a właśnie bo miałam się ciebie zapytać. Masz możę...-nie dał mi dokończyć -Mam-powiedział i podał mi moją mapę i zaczął się śmiać najprawdopodobniej mojej miny- No co skoro ty wiesz co chcę powiedzieć to ja też wiem co ty chcesz powiedzieć. -Ale ty wiesz że to nie ma sęsu, prawda?-zapytałam z uśmiechem -Doskomale o tym wiem.-powiedział Rozdział 10 "No to co robimy?" Perspektywa Róży Siedzieliśmy pewien czas pogrążeni w rozmowie, nie zaóważyliśmy kiedy mineły dobre 3 godziny, ale co z tego z nim można gadać bez końca. Opowiadał mi wiele o sobie, ale ja nie zabradzo chciałam mu opowiadać o sobie, jeszcze by mnie znienawidził. A nasza rozmowa trwała w najlepsze... -Co zrobiła?!-krzyknęłam rozbawiona -No przecież Ci powiedziałem-ledwo co wytrzymał nadal się śmiejąc- Zakopała go w piasku na kilka godzin -Tylko mi nie mów że zapomniała gdzie-zaczęłam się śmiać, jego mina spowarzniała -Na szczęście tak- wybuchliśmy jeszcze większym śmiechem, zaóważyłam że minęło już sporo czasu próbowałam się uspokoić ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodziło -Czkawka?- spojarzał na mnie i uniósł jedną brew- Polecimy gdzieś? -Pewnie- powiedział i rozłożył mepę -Co powież na wyspę Czarnego Serca? -Pewnie- złożył mapę i wsiadł na smoka Nie byłam gorsz też wsiadłam na smoka i wyprzedziałam chłopaków, oni po chwili nas dogonili i lecieliśmy w równym tępie. Lecieliśmy w ciszy, póki Czkawka się nie odezwał, z pewnym pytaniem. -A tak właściwie to dlaczego nazałaś tą wyspę, wyspą Czarnego Serca? -Dowiesz się jak zobaczysz przyczyne tego dlaczego nazwałam ją akurat tak-powiedziałam z chytym uśmieszkiem -Dlaczego jesteś taka tajemnicza?-spytał, widziałam po nim, że jest ciekawy -Bo mogę-zaśmiałam się cicho-Widać wyspę-powiedziłam szybko, a Czakwka spojrzał się na wyspę którabardziej przypominała wygasły wólkan-Jesteś pewna że to ta wyspa?-spytał-trochę tak jak by wólkan -Może-powiedziałam i przyśpieszyłyśmi, Czkawka i Szczerbatek też, byli ciekawi. Zaczęłyśmy lądować na polanie przed samym "wólkanem" jak to ujął Czkawka -Ale ja nadal nie wiem o co chodzi!-krzyknął zdezorientowany -Chodź-powiedziałam, złapałam go za nadgarstek i pociągnęłam do jaskini -Yyyy... o co chodzi-powiedział -Nie marudź tylko chodź- powiedziałam i go pociągnęłam Wychodząc z jaskini Czkawka ujrzał wielką polanę porośniętą zielenią.Wewnętrzne ściany byłu porośnięte mchem. W dalszej części zjadował się wodospad, wpadający do czrnego jeziorka, coć woda wpadająca do niego miała normalny kolor. Na środku polany z bóją zieloną trawą zmieszaną z smoczymiętką znajdowało się jedno ogromnie drzewo, wierzba mająca ogromy pień i gałęzie które opadały i prawie kładły się na ziemi. Po międzu gałęziami a pieniem znajdowała się przestrzeń z niższą niż w innych miejscach trawą bez smoczymiętki. A chłopakowi odjeło mowę... Możecie mnie zabić, pozwalam ale ja nie umiem pisać opisu miejsca!!! Perspektywa Astrid Włóczyłam się po wioscie bez celu, nie wiedziałam co ze sobą począć. Najpierw szykałam Czkawki ale go nie znalazłam go, więc odpuściłam sobie tą robotę. Później poszłam do lasu powyżywać się na drzewach, kąpletnie nie wiedziałam co ze sobą począć,a z drógiej strony zastanawiałam się gdzie może być Czkawka. Nie ma go od samego rana. To jest dziwnie. Oczywiście zazwyczaj lata z samego rana ze Szczerbatkiem, do czego da się przyzwyczaić, ale mineło o wiele godzin za dużo. Zaczynam się martwić, nawet latanie z Wichórką mi nie pomaga. Jeszcze na dodatek muszę się wybrać do Pyskacza, żeby mi naostrzył topór, no lepiej być nie może. Szłam powoli w stronę kuźni, nie chciało mi się robić nic. Spodkałam tam Pyskacza który kręcił się niemiłosiernie po całym pomieszczeniu i Stoika który przyjmował zamówienia. Gdy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się miło. -Witaj Astrid, co cię tu sprowadza? -A, bo chciałam się zapytać czy Pyskacz naostrzyłby mi topór.-powiedziałam i podałam topór Pyskaczowi który właśnie przyszedł -Pewnie-powiedział biorąć odemnie topór, ale po chwili dodał- będzie gotowy na później bo mamy wielką liczbę zamówień -Nic nie szkodzi-powiedziałam z uśmiechcem- A, i mam pytanie do wodza. Wie może wódz gdzie się podział Czkawka?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Wiesz drogie dzicko, spodkałem go dziś rano, powiedział ze leci do koleżanki oddać mapę, poleciał na południe-powiedział i wrócił do swoich zajęć Wskaczyłam szybko na Wichórkę i poleciałam we wskazanym przez wodza kierunku. Zapowiada się ciekawie. Perspektywa Róży Nadal patrzyłam się na Czkawkę, który nie odrywał nie odrywał wzroku od tego co pozornie jest stertą bródnych skał, a tak naprawdę jest rajem dla oczu. No i znowu nie kontaktuje. Smoki spokojnie zaczęły bawić się w trawie, tarzać i ganiać, jak piskalaki. Czkawka nadal nie kontaktował, trzeba sięgnąć po inne środki. Wyjełam bukłak z wodą z torby i wylałam całą jego zawartość na Czkawkę, od razu się ocknął. -O ty...-zaczął się do mnie zbliżać, ale wcześniej się chytro uśmiechnął. Już wiem o co mu chodzi bo zaczełam uciekać, a on zaczął mnie gonić. Na mój pech on był szybszy i mnie dogonił. Przeżucił przez amie i zaczął iść w stronę jeziora. Zaczełam walić go w plecy. -Halibut Straszliwy Czakwka III, masz mnie natychmista póścić!-krzyknęłam śmiejąc się głośno, on też się zaśmiał -Nie-powiedział stanowczo i zaczął wchodzić do wody -Czkawka póść mnie natychmiast!-krzyknęłam -Jak sobie panienka życzy- powiedział gdy był do pasa w wodzie. Po chwili wielki plusk i jestem w wodzie, cała mokra -O ty....- powiedziałm, podcięłam mu nagi i on też był cały w wodzie, zaczęłam się z niego śmie, chwile później dołączyły smoki. Perspektywa Czkawki -Nie ma to jak ożeźwiająca kąpiel, co?-zapytałam i nie mogłem powstrzyamć śmiechu widząc minę Róży -Pewnie-powiedział i złośliwie się uśmiechnęła, o nie- Szczerbatek!!!-krzyknęła-smok od razu zorientował się gdzie jesteśmy, a Róża wskazała ręką na mnie, chyba ogarnął o co jej chodzi bo rószył z wywalonym jęzorem prosto na mnie. Powalił mnie w wodzie i zaczął lizać. Nie dość że cały mokry, to jeszcze w ślinie, a ona się z tego wszystkiego śmiała i wyszła na brzeg. Zrobiłem to samo samo, jak tylko ta przerośnięta łuskowata dzidzia ze mnie zeszła. -Dobra trzeba wracać-powiedział i podniosła się z ziemi, ruszyła w kierunku smoczycy. -Trzeba, trzeba-powiedziałem wchodząc na Szczerbatka i wzbijają się w powietrze z dziewczynami. Oczywiście w trakcie powroty na Swędzi Pachę nie obyło się bez wygłupów, śmiechów, opowieści, żartów i kawałów. Bardzo ją polubiłem, bardzo się różni w porównaniu do dziewczyn z Berk i jest do mnie podobna, nie tylko z wyglądu ale też z charkateru. Albo to ja jestem do niej podobny się zobaczy. Dotarliśmy na Swędzi Pachę szybiej niż sądziliśmy, czas mija szybciej w takim towarzystwie. Chyba coś zaóważyła bo cały cza patrzyła się w punkt daleko za mną i nie zdjęła maski. Ciekawe co to? Niebiski Śmiertnik Zębacz, a to oznacza tylko jedno, Astrid. Róża chce odlatywać, ale łapie ją szybko za nadgarstek. -Poczekaj, poznasz ją-powiedziałam a ona zeszła ze smoka, ale nadal nie zciągnła maski Ze smoka schodzi Astrid, do niej biegnie Szczerbatek, głaska go przez chwile ale później smok idzie się pobawić z Wichurką. Astrid zdejmuje kaptur i całuje ją w policzek na powitanie. -Cześć, skarbie. -Cześć, co tu robisz?-spytałem -A przyleciałam cię szukać, nie było cię tyle czasu więc zaczełam się martwić-powiedziała-czemu jesteś cały mokry?-spytała -To akurat moja sprawka-powiedziała Róża która rónieeż była cała mokra -Kto to? -Astrid, to jest Róża, Róża to jest Astrid-dziewczyny podały sobie ręce na przywitanie -Zdejmniesz maskę?-To pytanie kierowała Astrid, do Róży -No nie wiem, przez niego wyglądam jak zmokła kura-zastanowiła się przez chwile i zdjęła maskę Perspektywa Astrid Ledwo co utrzymałam się na nogach, aż Czkawa musiał mnie podtrzymać bo bym chyba upadła, a Róża się tylko zaśmiała -Jego reakcja była taka sama-powiedziała nadal się śmiejąc -Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie-powiedziałam już utrzymując samodzielnie równowagę- Jak tu się dostałaś, bo nie uwierze, że weszłaś-skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi i zmróżułam oczy, Róża uśmiechnęła się lekko i zagwizdała, a obok niej stawiła się Nocna Furia -Jak na mnie to za wiele-powiedziałam oddychając szybko, moje serce biło o wiele szybciej Rozdział 11 "Miny" Dedyk dla Misza 07 za to jej medium jeżeli chodzi o Różę :) Perspektywa Czakwki Astrid wypytywała Różę chyba o wszystko. Pytała o żeczy, o które ja nie pytałem. Robiło się już późno, słońce jeszcze nie zachodziło, ale trzeba było wracać do domu. Jak się uda to może załapiemu się z Astrid na wyścigi. -Dobra Astriś, trzeba wracać.-powiedziałam i powoli wstałem -Ale czemu?-powiedziłay jednocześni -Bo robi się późno-powiedziałem spokojnie -A ja mam pewiem pomysł-powiedziała As -Jaki?-zapytałem -Będziemy potrzebowli jej pomocy-wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Różę -Już sie boje-powiedziała z uśmiechem podchodząc do nas, a Astrid objaśniła nam plan działanie. Będzie ciekawie Perspektywa Róży Lecioliśmy sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie na Berk. Tak na Berk. Mówili że powinni zdążyć na te ich Wyścigi Smoków,a ja sobie popatrze z troszkę innej perspektywy niż widzowie i wódz. Postanowiliśmy ich nastraszyć, będzie ciekawie. Poza tym Ja i Czkawka w kostiumach i maskach wyglądamy tak samo, smoki też, więc nikt się nie powinien zorientować. Astrid pomyliła się już z 3 razy, więc jest dobrze. Narazie jednak spokojnie leże sobie na Szczerbatce i myśle o tym naszym planie, ogarnęłam się jak tylko Astrid przerwała cisze. -Wszyscy wszystko pamiętają?-spytała, no pewnie ją to stres nie łapie, bo ta będzie tylko patrzeć, a my z Czkawką odwalamy całą robote. -Tak, chyba-powiedziałam cicho -Bęzie dobrze-powiedział do mnie Czkawka-Ale jednak bardzo ciekawi mnie reakcja ojca, to będzie ciekawe-powiedział do nas obu -Widać Berk-powiedziała podekscytowana-Wiesz co robić-powiedziała do mnie stanowczo -Pewnie-wzbiłam się o wiele wiele wyżej niż oni, w ciemne chmury, nie było nas widać. Oni popędzili szybko w stronę wyspy, zauważyli że wyścigi się zaczęły dołączyli w samym środku odbywających się muż zawodów. Ja wszystko obserwowałam z góry. Chwytali owce i wrzucali do swoich koszy, nieźle i szło. Usłyszałam róg, teraz chodzi chyba o Czarną Owcę jeżeli cokolwiek zrozumiałam. Ma ją za wszelką cene złapać Astrid bo nie wyjdzie jeżeli złapią ją np. Bliźniaki, bo o ich wybrykach też mi mówił Czkawka i Astrid też się na ich temat wypowiedziała. Czarna Owca spokojnie leci w górę wystrzelona z katapólty. Dość otyły chłopak, chyba Śledzik, jeżeli znowu dobrze zapamiętałam, przymieża się do złapania, ale jednak Astrid jest pierwszy. Wrzuca owce do kosza a wódz mówi że jet zwycięzczynią (Kim jesteś? Jesteś zwycięzcą! xD). No to teraz moja kolej. Rozpędzamy się bardzo szybko w krótkim czasie i ten piękny charakterystyczny świast Nocnej Furi. Pierwsza plazma w wode. Ogromny wybóch a dale wody podnoszą się nad granice wyspy, oblewając przy tym wodza. Czkawka się głośno śmieje a wódz zaczyna się na niego drzeć, no i tak miało być. Teraz tylko perfekcyjnie wykonać lot i będzie dobrze. Lecimy z Szczerbatką praktycznie przy ziemi spekclnie o góry nogami. Szczerbatka w samą porę łapie siatę od kosza Astrid urywa ją wznosi się wyżej i Wszystkoe owce Jakie były w siatce Astrid lądują u Czkawki. Szczerbatka wydaje z siebie ryk i wzbijamy się pionowo w górę robiąc korkociąg i wracamy do domu, naszego domu. Perspektywa Stoika Kolejne udane Wyścigi które wygrała Astrid. Mój sym ewidentnie zaczyna się lenić. Ogłaszam z dumą, że moja przyszła synowa zwyciężyła. Nagle słychać świast, charakterystyczny dla tylko jednago gatunku smoka. Patrze a obok mnie stoi Czkawka i Szczerbatek z wilkimi uśmiechami, oni coś kombinują. Jestem tego pewny. Słysze strzał, a po chwili jestem cały mokry, a mój syn śmieje się w niebogłowy. -Czkawka! Z czego się tak śmiejesz?!-zapytałam ze złością -Z twojej miny-odpowiada nadzwyczajniej w świcie i dalej się śmieje. Po chwili widze że owce Astrid lądują w koszu Czkawki w głośny ryk a później nastaje głucha cisza. Jednak po chwili słychać pytania, szepty. Oszołomiony całą tą sytuacją ogłosiłem Czkawkę zwycięscą. Jednakże nie odpowiedziałem na pytania, przez co wszystkie zaczęły być kierowane do Czkawki. Rozdział 12 "Szepty" Dedyk dla: Użytkownika Wiki 87.206.73.136 za to że wie kto porwał Róże. Brawo! Perspektywa Astrid Już po wszystkim, a ja nadal nie mogę pochamować śmiechu. Mina wodza po prosty była nie do opisania. Na dodatek jeszcze był cały mokry. Nie no po prostu nie wieżę. Oblewania wodza nie było w planie ale i tak nie żałuje. Biedny Czkawka był teraz obsypytany pytaniami bo jego ojciec poszedł do domu. Współczuje mu. Teraz idziemy do Akademi, znając Śledzika też będzie zadawał pytania, bliźniaków to nie będzie obchodziło, a Smark jak to smark będzie podrywał Szpadkę która znów da mu kosza. -Hej wszystkim-powiedziałam wchodząc do Akademi, A jednak się pomyliłam z związku do Śledzika, bo ten jak najęty przeglądał Smoczą Księge i swoje notatki pewnie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi do zaistniałej wcześniej sytuacji. Czkawka widząc jego zaapał z jakim to robił...... i minę wybuchł śmiechem, nawet Szcserbatek zaczął się śmiać po swojemu widząc z czego się śmieją dołączyłam do nich. Oni się dziwnie na nas patrzyli. -Co się tak patrzycie?-spytałam jak tylko udało mi się opanować śmiech. Po chwili podbiesł do nas Śledzik. -Czakwka! Widziałeś smoka!? -Widziałem-odpowiedział najzwyczajniej w świcie-ale uwierz ja gorzej zareagowałem na jej widok-powiedział i się uśmiechnął -Jej?-zapytał sączysmark, no to żeś spiepszył sprawe -Jej, bo to smoczyca-odpowiedział Perspektywa Czkawki I znowu się zaczyna, oni i te ich pytania. O mało co nie wydałem Róży, wtedy miałbym ostro przechlapane, i to nie tylko od Rózy.... Dlaczego oni muszą być tak nachalni, no ja się pytam. -Więc trzeba go zanaleść- powiedział Mieczyk -I złapać!-krzyknęła Szpadka, Śledzik się na nich dziwnie popatrzył -Zgadzam się z nimi-powiedział po chwili -I WYSADZIĆ!!!-krzykneli razem bliźniaki, i zderzyły się chełmami -Nie-powiedziałem -Pewnie Czakawka ma racje, trzeba go znaleść i siłą przetransportować do Akademii-krzyknął Śledzik w wyleciał z Akademi na Sztykamięs tak jak reszta na swoich smokach, została tylko Astrid. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, zmróżyła iczy i się mi przypatrywała. -To wcale nie miało tak wyglądać-powiedziałem pośpiesznie, ona tylko pokręciła głową na boi i wyleciała z Akademi na swojej Wichurce. Persperktywa Róży Pisze ten wasz next godzina 6:37 zaczynam. Nie spałam całą noc, jestem całkowicie wykończona i z tego wszystkiego dostałam drgawek xD Co z tego jesteście ważniejsi :) Przepraszam jeżeli będą błędy (chociarz zawsze są, ale w mniejszych ilościach) ale nie kontaktuje, a myślenie zajmuje mi o wiele dłużej niż zwykle xD Co jest dziwne bo ja nie myślę... Włączam na fula muzyka i piszemy... Leciałam spokojnie do domu. Większej adrenaliny to chyba nie przeżyłam, ale przyznam Astrid miała niezły, a jeszcze lepiej to nam wyszło. A o oblewaniu wodza nie było mowy, tak jakoś wyszło. Lecimy sobie w spokoju. Jedno mnie tylko ciekawi, gdzie ja będe spać? Do domu nie wrócę to jest pewne. Ani ja ani Szczerbatka nie mamy najmniejszego zamiaru tam wracać. -Co ty na to mordko, żebyśmy spały na wyspie Czarnego Serca?-w odpowiedzi dostałam cichy pomrók mojej smoczej przyjaciółki-Lepsze to niż dom- powiedziałam i obrałyśmy kurs na jedną z naszych ulubionych wysp Leciałyśmu chwile czasu, o wiele więcej niż zwykle. Leżałam na smoku i głowiłam się z tym pytanie: Co teraz zrobi wódz Berk? To pytanie nie dawało mi spokoju, trochę się zaczynam bać, bo jeśli wyśle smoki po mnie. No ale bez przesady. Nikt nie przegapi okazji, żeby mieć Nocną Furie. Ale Czkawka i Astrid na to nie pozwolą. Jeżeli mają na niego jakolwiek wpływ.... Perspektywa Czkawki Ciekawości Śledzika i chęci złapania tego smoka przez Bliźniaków i Smarka po prostu nie da się zatrzymać. Latamy dobre kilka godzin i nic kompletnie cic. Próbowaliśmy razem z Astrid odwieść ich od tego pomysłu, ale nam sie nie udało. Są strasznie uparci.Jak na złość musiało się coś stać. Widać wyspę Czarnego Serca, żęteż nie pomyślałem. Lecieliśmy ciągle w jej kierunku. -Patrzcie! Jakaś wyspa-krzyknął jak by znalazł Kamień Szczęścia -Śledzik, to na wygląda mi na wyspę, raczej na wygasły wólkan, nie ma tam nic tylko popiół-ściemniałem jak popadło pewnie tam się ukryła Róża i Szczerbatka -Tak, ale zawsze można sprawdzić-powiedział i leciał dalej w kierunku wyspy -Zawsze potem można ją wysadzić-powiedziały bliźniaki -Poznamy roślinność czy coś takiego-powiedział Smark, no w to to ja nie uwierze coś się we mnie zaczęło gotować ze złości -I zwierzęta...-dodał Śledzik, jeszcze słowo i nie wytrzymam -No i oczywiście może znajdzie...-nie dałem dokończyś Smarkowi, tego to juz na wiele -Nie obchodzi mnie to!-krzyknąłem na nich natychmiast się uspokoili-Natychmiast wracamy na Berk! Czy to się wam podoba czy nie!-Spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem i zawrócili do domu tylko Sączysmark się dziwnie ociągał. Resztę lotu przbyliśmy w ciszy, nikt nie maił najmniejszego zamiaru się odzywać. Po powrcie każdy ruszył w swoją stronę nie oglądając się za siebie. Perspektywa Róży Wszystko było już gotowe. Ognisko w jaskini rozpalone zanim jednak poszłyśmy spać usłuszałuśmy krzyki. Dość głośne, jakby dochodziły z bliska, głos ewidentnie należał do chłopaka i chyba to był Czkawka. Kazał komuś wracać na Berk. heh.. wiedziałam że ktoś poleci. Na szczęście już odlecieli. Wróciłam do obozu i spakojnie z moją kochaną smoczycą ułożyłyśmy się do snu. Rozdział 13 "Tobie odbiło" Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem jak co rano, albo inaczej zostałem obudzony przez wielką łuskowatą dzidzie. Poszłem do łazienki ogarnąłem się i zeszłem sobie na śniadanie. Szczerbatek dostał odemnie tak jak zwykle cały kosz ryb i grzecznie sobie je pałaszował, ja w tym czasie zjadłem całe swoje śniadanie. Wyszedłem na dwór i ruszyłem w stronę Smoczej Akademi. Po chwili doszedł mój ojciec i Pyskacz, co było dość dziwne. -Tato, a tak właściwie to po co idziecie do Akademi-zapytałem -Nie wiem-powiedział, no tym to mnie zaskoczył-Sączysmark powiedział że to coś ważnego -A ja się dziwie, żeś mu uwierzył-powiedział Pyskacz. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy, nikt sie nie odzywał. Szczerbatek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Gdy doszliśmy do Akademi byli wszyscy a on zaczął warcześ na Hakokła który nie pozwalał mu zbliżyć się do klatki. -Coś ty znowy wymyślił-krzyknąłem w stronę Smarka -Nic specjalego, Hakokieł-krzynął, a smok odsłonił materiałową "kurtynę". Naszym oczom ukazały się dwie postacie skutę i przywiązane kajdanami do ścian klatki, do tego jeszcze zamknięte w środku. Nic nie powiedziałem po prosty pobiegłem otworzyłem bramę klatki na roścież, zacząłem uwalniać dziewczynę, a Szczerbatek smoka. -Tobie odbiło!-krzyknęła Astrid do Smarka -Dzięki-powiedziała, wyszła z klatki powoli naie zdejmując maski z pod kórej ciekła krew, musiała się zorientować doawno, bo nie robiło to większej różnicu czy krwawi czy nie. Astrid natomist chciała się żucić na Smarka, który zasłonił się rękami, jednak w porę zatrzymał ją Pyskacz który ledwo co ją utrzymał. -Witam wodza-powiedziała spokojnie, kierując się ku wyjściu, jednak on zagrodził jej drogę -Kim ty jesteś?-spytał -Kimś kogo nie powinno tutaj być-powiedziała i chciała wyminąś ojca jednak on dalej nie ustąpił jej drogi -Czkawka! Zaprowadź ją do Gothi, krawi-krzyknął w moją stronę -Zapomniałam-szepnęła sama do siebie z lekkim wykrzytem, Rozejrzała się wokół i zobaczyła Samrka-Ty....-już chciała się na niego żucić ale złapałem ją w porę -Już, uspokuj się-powiedziałem tak żęby tylko ona to usłuszała-Spkojnie, oddychaj głęboko... Lepiej-sytałem, zgodnie pokiwała głową -Zdejmij chełm-powiedział Stoik -Nie-odpowiedziała najzwyczajniej w świecie, jednakże nie zuważyła bliżniaków zakradających się do niej od tyłu, w porę się zorientowałem Szpadka odeszła jednak Mieczyk nie dał za wygraną i zciągnął jej chełm. Brązowe pasma w łosów opadłu jej na twarz, zielone oczy parzyły po wszystkich ze strachem i złością. Stałem wtedy obok niej, dzięki czemy podobieństwo było widać jak na dłoni. Zbledli. Szybko podałem jej chełm, ona go założyła i polecieliśmy do szamanki. Chyba już wiedzą dlaczego nie chciałem żeby jej szukali. Nie będzie miała życie na Berk, przez pewiem czas po prostu nie dadzą jej pokoju. Astrid leciała tuż za nami. Ciekawi mnie co powie na to Gothi... Perspektywa Róży Leciałyśmy na szczyt góry, pewnie tam mieszka szamanka. Zaczęłam słabnąć, a ból w pirsi bardziej się powiększył, wcześniej go wogóle nie czółam. Zauważyłam że Szczerbatce ceci z tylnej lewej łapy krew, nie wiem jak to się stało że tego nie zauważyłam. Zaczynała słabnąć, było to po niej widać mozolnie ruszała skrzydłami i o wiele wolniej lata. Resztką sił dotarłuśmy na miejsca. Zeszłam ze smoczycy, padła na ziemie. Ostatnie co widziałam to ciemność.... Obudziłam się w dość dużym pokoju. Nademną znajdowało się okno. obok stała wielka szafka z ziołami i butelkami z różnymi lekarstwami. Po prawej stała szafa. A obok drzwi pod oknem znajdowało się krzesło i stolk z różnymi ziołami i kuflami z wodą. Na środku pokoju znadowało się palenisko i wielki kocioł z gotująco się w nim wodą. Do pokoju weszła starsza kobieta. Miała szare włosy i podpierała się laską. Podeszła do mnie i przyłożyła ręko do czoła, sprawdzała moją temperature. Podała mi wodę z jakimiś ziołami przeiwbólowymi. Wypiłam wszystko do dna, chciałam żeby ból który zmalał znikł. Szamanka patrzyła na moją twarz. Po chwili napisał coś na piasku, a ja ją zrozumiałam, tak po prostu. Napisała, że miałam złamane jedno żebro ale zdążyło się zagoić prez czas kóry przespałam. Napisała że spałam pare dni. Popatrzyła w moje oczy, robiła to przez dłuższą chwile, później dotknęła ręką mojego policzka. Napisała chwilę później na piasku pare słów które wstrząsnęły całą moją osobą. Rozdział 14 "Gorzej niż Astrid?" Perspektywa Róży Siedziałam na łużku, twarz miałam schowaną w dłonie. Oczy były całe czerwone, a po policzku leciały mi pojedyńcze łzy. Bardziej byłam załamana tym, że żyłam w kłamstwie, niż samą prawdą której się domyślałam. Panowała ciszam. Szamanka dała mi jakiś napój, zapewne na uspokojenie. Siedziała teraz przy mnie i głaskała mnie po włosach, chociarz to pomogło mi się uspokoić. No ale w końcy trzeba przerwać tą cisze. -Powiedziałaś my?-zapytałam z tródem. Ona tylko pokiwała głową na "nie" - sama mu powiem, a-ale jak będę gotowa i on będzie gotowy, nie wiem jak zareaguje- otarłam łzy z twarzy -Na co niby mam zareagować-powiedział Czkawka wchodząc do domku, a za nim cała jego ekipa i Szczerbatek, który chciał zobaczyć się ze Szczerbatką. Nie no martwił się o nią to słodkie z jego strony. -No, jak zareagujesz na to że od razy będę musiała wracać do domu-powiedziałam, no lepszego kłamstwa to ja nie mogłam wymyśleć... podbiegła do mnie Astrid i przytuliła, za mocno... -Astriś, duszisz-powiedziałam z tródem, puściła mnie a ja szybko zaczerpnęłam powietrza -Przepraszam-powiedziała szybko -Gothi, kiedy będzie mogła wyjść?-zapytał Sączysmark, nie no ten mnie zadziwia -Dla ciebie będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie wjdzie-Powiedział MIeczyk i ma racje -Dlaczego?-zapytał z pogardą -Bo ci wpiepszy!-krzyknęła Szpadka i oboje bliźniaków pokiwali zgodnie głowami -Gorzej niż Astrid?-zapytał ze strachem -Gorzej-powiedział niespodziewanie Pyskacz-Ma dziewczyna siły, łatwiej utrzymać Astrid-powiedział podchodząc do Gothi i czytając jej runy -Napisała że możesz wyć-powiedział i dostał laską szamanki od szamanki-WYJŚĆ!-krzyknął poprawiając się, ale po chwili powiedział do nas szeptem-Jak dla mnie to jest nadal wyć-i znowy dostł laską Wychodziliśmy już z jej domku, zatrzymałam się na chwile w drzwiach. Odwróciłam głowe i patrzyłam na nią przez ramie. Powiedziałam tylko ciche "dziękuje" ona lekko się ukłaniła. Wszyscy wsiedli na swoje smoki i lecieli do Akdemi. Poleciałam za nimi. Wylądowaliśmy na środku Areny, zsiedli ze smoków, ja jednak dalej siedziałam na Szczerbatce. -Wiecie, ja muszę już lecieć.-powiedziałam Dziękuje wam za to że się mną opiekowaliście, za wszystko , no oprócz tego że leżałam nieprzytomna przez pare dni.-powiedziałam i popatrzyłam na Smarka. Hakokieł znudzony tą sytuacją, podpalił się i trzepnął swojego właśnieciela tak, żę wylądował pare centymetrów przed mordką Szczerbatki która na niego warczała. -No dobra! Przepraszam!-Krzknął i podbiegł do Hakokła który spokojnie sobie drzemał -Ale wrócisz?-Zapytał Mieczyk -Żeby przywalić Smarkowi?-uprzedziła go jego siostra, zderzyli się głowami i zaczeli kłócić kto uderzył mocnieji kto widzi więcej gwiazdek przed oczami. -Oni sobie kiedyś krzywde zrobią-powiedziałam do wszystkich wskazując na bliźniaki -Ale pamiętaj.-Powiedział spokojnie Czkawka-Jeżeli cokolwiek by się działo możesz zawsze na nas liczyć-powiedział i pogłaskał Szczerbatka za uchem, który skończył się żegnać ze Szczerbatką. -Dzięki, może mi się przydać-powiedziałam z uśmiechem na twarzy i zaczęłyśmy kierować się na zachód od wyspy. Leciałyśmy w spokoju. Nadal nie mogłam wyrzycić z głowy myśli które gnębiły mnie od momętu gdy Gothi powiedziała mi prawdę. Dlaczego on mnie okłamał? Jak mógł? Czy ktoś jeszcze o tym wiedział? Dlaczego akurat ja? Czemu to zrobił? Jak mógł mnie okłamywać? Czeka mnie tródna rozmowa. Jedno wiem na pewno. Będę potrzebowała ich pomocy. Perspektywa Czkawki Poleciała. Miałem mieszane uczucia. Z jednaj strony chciałem, żeby został a z drógiej strony, żęby poleciała. Nie wiem czemu. Coś czuję że będę miał spore kłopoty. I to nie tylko u ojca. I będzie się sypała masa pytań. No to przesłuchanie czas zacząć. -Czemy się tak dziewnie zachowujesz? Znamy ją tylko jeden dzień, jeśli licząc to jak była nieprzytomna to pare. Strasznie dziwnie się przez ten czas zachowywałeś-powiedział Śledzik chowając Księge Smoków -Znam ją dłużej niż wy-powiedziałem i spojrzałem odruchowo na Astrid-Astrid też-powiedziałem i wyleciałem na Szczerbatku z Akademi. Prosto do kuźni. Był w niej Pyskacz, dziś ma dzień wolny od robienia siodeł. Przyda mu się, naprwdę robią ich strasznie dużo. Od razy przywitał mnie Pyskacz. -Cześć młody-powiedział i zaczął czesać swoją brodę -Cześć-powiedziałem zgaszonym tonem, musiał to zauważyć -Poleciała, prawda?-ten to wie od razu o co chodzi, pokiwałem twierdząco głową.-Jak kocha to wróci.-Powiedział, otrząsnąłem się od razu -Nie!-krzyknąłem, chyba za głośno bo ludzie się na mnie spojrzeli-Nie-dodałem ciszej -Wiesz co, dziwnie się przy niej zachwujesz-powiedział -Ja już może wrócę do domu-wyszedłam z kuźni i udałem się do domu. Mam już serdecznie dość pytań. Specjalnie weszłem przez okno razem ze Szczerbatkiem, żeby uniknąć ojca. Szczerbatek ogrzał sobie kamień i poszedł spać. Położyłem się na plecach, ręce dałem pod głowei rozmyślałem nad słowami Pyskacza. Napewno się w niej nie zakochałem. Kocham Astrid, ona kocha mnie. Zmęczony nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy usnąłem. Jak myślicie, Czkawka zakochał się w Róży? Normalnie Tródne Sprawy z tego robie. No ale przecież nie obędzie się bez komplikacji :) Rozdział 15 "Komplikacje" Perspektywa Róży Szczerze to nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć. Napewno z nim porozmawiam, ale nie tak normalnie to by było zbyt proste, poza tym ja taka nie jestem. Jak się czegoś upre to trzymam na swoim już do końca. Nie przebacze mu tego, no bo przecierz okłamał mnie. Wejde do domy przytule go i powiem "Nie jesteś moim ojcem ale nadal cię kocham, tatusiu!" nigdy. Nie jestem taka, poza tym nikt by mu chyba nie wybaczył na moim miejscu. Pożałuje tego że mnie okłamał i inni też. Dziś chyba miało być zebranie w głównej sali. Będzie widowisko. Właśnie dolatywałuśmy do fortu. Naszym celem nie była głowna sala. Tylko cele dla smoków. Zrobie to co już dawno zrobić powinnam. Teraz trzeba tylko zebrać paru albo parunastu sprzymierzeńców którzy mi pomogą. ~15 min. później~ Na zebraniu znajdowały się najważniejsze osoby takie jak Eret, ojciec Ereta szef wszystkich łowców jak i również sam Drago. Drewniane solidne wrota od głównej sali zaczęły palić się, płomienie w szybkim tempie pochłaniału drewnianą konstrykcje jak i stapiały metal który przeradzał się w ciecz i zastygał. Drzmi z głośnym trzaskiem otworzyły się. Wikingowie złapali za broń, pomieszczenie wypełniało się gazem który chwile potem doprowadził do wielkiego wybuchu. Cała chmara smoków wlciała do pomieszczenia łapiąc wikingów i uniemożliwiając im jakikolwiek ruch. Drago jednak najbardziej ranny i cału we krwi stał przy ścianie nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w postać przemieszczającą się powoli śrokiem sali w jego kierunku z płonącym mieczem w ręku i smokiem który w każdej chwili był gotowy do ataku, z każdym ruchem pazury smoka wbijału się w zniemie, miał wytrzeszczone kły w każdej chwili gotowy do strzału. Postać przedzierała się przez tumany pyłu powstałego w czasie wybuchu. Wreszcie stanęła twarzą w twarz z Krwawdoniem. Mężczyzna zobaczył zielone oczy przepełnione nienawiścią, oczy w których nie było widać smutku, oczy w których płonął żywy ogień. Usłyszał głośne ryki smoków który wylatywały ze swoich cel prosto do swoich domów. Smoki które zostały uwolnione. -Coś ty zrobił!?-krzyknął w strone tajemniczej osoby -Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś!?-Donośny kobiecy głos rozniósł się po całej sali, wpawiając wszystkich w osłópienie. Drago zesztywniał, dopiero teraz zorientował się że to Róża za wszyskiem stoi ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać na zadane przez nią pytanie. -ODPOWIEDZ!-krzyknęła wściekła. Smok stojący obok ryknął w jego stonę jednak on dalej nie odpowiadał, jednak nie musiał. Głosem niskim i jakże kiedyś doniosłym rozległo się pare słów na które dziewczyna czekała. -Wiedziałem, że kiedyś się dowie. Mówiłem żebyś jej powiedział-Dziewczyna wskazała swoim płonącym mieczem na mężczyzne, wysokiego i dobrze zbudowanego z 2 niebieskini kreskami na swojej brodzie. Posłósznie Koszmar Ponocnik który trzymał go w swoich pazurach miażdżąc my koszpi, zszedł z niego i postawił obok dziewczyny. Patrzyłam jak on podnosi się z ziemi i podchodzi do niej.-Jesteś podobna do matki. -Nie mam matki.-powiedziała z tródem-tylko ojca który o niczym nie wie-Nadal patrzyła na mężczyzne. Miała pełne zaufanie do smoków które pilnują jej niedoszłego ojca, który nie był nim nigdy, i nigdy niem nie będzie -Gdy cię zabierałem-powiedział powoli-widziałem tylkko matkę, ojca nie-powiedział i złapał za miecz. Wiedziała, że nie zaatakuje smoków ani jej. O czym się za chwile dowiedziała. Przez plecy przeszedł ją ogromny ból, ciepła lepka ciecz spływała po jej plecach sprawiając że powoli opadnie z sił. Zwróciła się w stronę sprawcy. Zoabczyła Drgo z mieczem w ręce, a obok dwa poległe smoki. Chwile póżniej miała rozcięty policzek i pare mniejszych obrażeń. Smoczyca chcąc ratować przyjaciółkę rzóciła się na Drago jednak sama doznała poważnych obrażeń. Do walki w obronie dziewczyny, przciw Drago dołączył mężczyzna kórym okazał się Eret, ojciec Ereta. Widziała jak Krwawdoń wpija miecz w ciało mężczyzny i kolejne smoki które rószyły do walki. Nie mogła już nic robić. Ona, jak i jej smok biegły do wyjścia. Satrzymała się na chwile patrząc na całą tą scene. Wsiadła na smoka ignorując pól który wtedy czuła, najważniejsze jest to żeby z tąd uciec. Inne smoki pośpiesznie zamknęły wrota. Pomieszczenie wypełnilo się gazem Zembirogów Zamkogłowych który wydostawał się przez każdą małą szczelinkę. Dziewczyny wyleciału z całej budowli, ujrzału ogromny wybuch który pochłonął nie tylko lódzkie ofiary ale także i smocze które zginęły by ratować dziewczyne i jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna opadała z sił, obie wiedziały jaki kórs wybrać. Ich celem było Berk. Leciały bardzo szybko. Zdarzało się że smoczyca pobłyskiwała na zielono, jednak dziewczyna zignorowała to myślała że to zwidy spowodowane dużą utratą krwi. Były już prawie na Berk, wszystkie oczy mieszkańców były zwrócone na nie. Dziewczyna jedna nie dała rady. -Przepraszam-powiedziała do smoczycy i jedyne co później widziała to ciemność. Spadła z siodłą. Leciała prosto w dół. Smoczyca róneła za nią. Pare metród nad ziemią złapała ją w swoje skrzydła, chroniąc ją własnym ciałem przed upadkiem. Smoczyca poczóła ogromny ból w okolicaach grzbietu a później już tylko ciemność która spowiła wszystko dookoła. Perspektywa Czkawki Właśnie odbywały się Wyścigi Smoków, zdarzały się coraz częściej. Wyniki były bardzo ciekawe. Ja miałem 3 owce. Astrid-2 Szpadka i Mieczyk-7, no a Smark i Śledzik nie mieli żadnej bo grali na Szpadkę. Wreszcie przyszedł moment na Czarną Owce. Punkt kulnimacyjny całego wyścigu. Owca została wystrzelona w górę, jednak wzrok całej wioski jak i jeźdźców zwróccił się na całkiem inny punkt na niebie. Na Nocną Furię i jego jeźdźca. Jednak coś mi tu nie pasowało. Zaczełą spadać a smok ruszył na nią. Wszytko ucichło. Podleciałem do nich. Smoczyca krwawiła a spad skrzydeł wydobywało się jeszcze więcej krwi. Odsłoniłem skrzydła. Zobaczyłem Różę z przeraźliwie wielką raną ciągnącą się przez całe plecy. Ranę na twarzy i jeszcze więcej blizn na całym ciele. Smoczyca miała poważną ranę na plecach od upadku, małą ranę na brzuchu jednak ona dość mocno krwawiła i rare mniejszych ran na łapach. Zleciała się cała wioska. Smokiem zajeli się jeźdźcy a ja zaniosłem Różę do Gothi. Położułem ją na brzychu na łużku. Gothi szybko zatamowała krwawienie, na całe szczęście i tak straciła dużo krwi. Códem było że w ogóle doleciały na Berk i nie padły w drodze. Szamanka wygoniła mnie z domu, nie wiem dlaczego ale chyba potrzebuje spokoju żeby zająć się jej ranami. Poleciałem prosto do ojca który uspokajał ludzi. -No i co z nią?-zapytał, dziwne... -Wszystko dobrze, Gothi się już nią zajęła i wygoniła mnie z domu-dziemnie się na mnie popatrzył-Mniejsza z tym, co z Szczerbatką?-zapytałem szybko -Powoli odzyskuje przytomność, ale to potrwa zanim będzie w pełni sprawna i zregeneruje siły, straciła mase krwi-powiedział i zaczął odpowiadać na pytania, co mnie w cale nie obchodziło. Brdziej martwiłem się o Róże, smoczyca da rede ale nie wiadomo jak ona bo jest w gorszym stanie. Rószyłem w stronę Akademi gdzie bardzo prawdopodobnie zebrali się wszyscy jeźdźcy. Perspektywa Czkawki (znowu xD) Mijały godziny, dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a ona nadal się nie budziła. Szczerbatka wróciła do formy, ale jest przygnębiona stanem swojej przyjaciółki, Szczerbatek z którym się mocno związała pociesza ją jak tylko może ale i tak to nie wiele daje. Cały czas leży przy łózku na którym leży Róża, żadko co je i pije. Musimy podawać jej specjalne leki od Gothi żeby choć troszkę zjadła nie zawsze to działa. Większość ludzi straciła nadzieje że się obudzi i chcą odprawiać pogrzeb. Mimo że jeźdźcy, Pyskacz, Sączyślin i Stoik stawiają temy wyraźny sprzeciw wioska zadecydowała. Z naszą niechęcią będzie musiał odbyć się pogrzeb. Wszyscy zebrali się na plaży Thora po drógiej stronie wyspy. Pyskacz razam z Sączyślinem niosą już ją w kierunku plaży. Łódź jest naszykowana. Kładą ją na samym środku przykrytą śnieżnobiałą płachtą i hełm na wierzchu. Smoki odpychają delikatnie łódkę od brzegu, wszyscy patrzą na tą scene z wielkim smótkiem, choć jej nie znali każdy pogrzeb może przyprawić o łzy nielicznych. Zjawiła się nwet Gothi u której wyraźnie widać było łzy, a ja w zamian za mojego ojca wygłaszam przemowe. -Niech powitają Cię Valkirie i przeprowadzą przez pola bitewne Odyna. Niech wymawiają jej imie z miłością i gniewem byśmy wiedzieli, że zajęła należne nam miejsce. Bo poległ wielki człowiek, wojowniczka, córka wodza, siostra przyjaciółka...-napiołem łuk byłem gotowy do strzału, ale jednak nie zrobiłem tego. Ludzie dziwnie na mnie patrzyli, ale ja poprostu nie mogłem tego zrobić inni również opóścili swoje łuki-Jeżeli Odyn zechce, zabieże ją do siebie-powiedziałem dość donośnie łągodnym głosem. Podszedł do mnie mój ojciec. -Skąd wiedziałeś że ma rodzeństwo?-zapytał, a ja nie odrywałem wzroku od statku który z każdą chwilą się oddalał -Gothi-jedno krótkie słowo, a tyle wyjaśnia. Nie chciałem, powstrzymywałem się od tego ale jednak po moim policzku zpłyneła jedna, jedyna łza.. Jednak coś się stało. Szczerbatka która siedziała z głową spuszczoną natychmaist ją podnosła. Nadstawiła swoich uszu i swoimi zielonymi oczami przepełnionymi smótkiem popatrzyła na oddalający się statek. Pobiegła przed siebie wzdłuż plaży, a później skały która ciągnęła się przez pewien odcinek w wodzie skoczyła w ostatniej chwili na statek. Połołożya się obok stosu na którym leżała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, siostra. -Odeszła-powiedziałem cicho Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić na plaży zostałem tylko ja i Astrid która próbowała mnie pocieszyć, jednak ja nie reagowałem. Zrezygnowana odeszła. Patrzyłem na oddalający się punkt na wodzie póki nie znikł za choryzontem. Robiło się ciemno, gwiazdy pojawiłu się na niebie. Miliony gwaizd świecących na bezchmurnym nocnym niebie. Stałem tam cały czas póki nie poczółem ciężaru czyjejś dłoni na ramienium To był mój ojciec. Nic nie mówił, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Zrezygnowany wypóściłem głośno powietrze i rószyliśmy wolnym krokiem do domu... ''Napisałam. Weź człowieku skup się na pisaniu smutnego fragnemtu przy wesołej muzyce! Never mind. Dedyk dla Kocham smoki 2121 za napisanie 50 komentarza. '' Rozdział 16 "Immortal" Powiem wam, że jeszcze nigdy nie chciało mi się tak bardzo pisać nexta. Będzie wymuszony bo jestem totalnie wykończona w dodatku się nie wyspałam. No ale skoro powiedziałam, że będzie to będzie. Prosze was bardzo: Perspektywa Czkawki Mineło nie całe 10 min, a ja czuje jakby minęło co najmniej 10 lat. Znamy się nie całe pare dni, chociarz czuje jak byśmy znali się całe życie. Jest, a raczej było coś między nami ale już nie dowiem się co to było. Nadal nie mogę wyrzucić z przed oczy jej wizerunku, wystarczy że przymkne oczy, a widze jej roześmianą twarz. Szczerbatek przeżywa to podobnie jak ja. Leży na swoim legowisku cału czas z otwartymi oczami patrzy się tępo przed siebie. On też nie może zmróżyć oczu.. Leżałem tak cały czas myśląc, leniwie przekręcając się z boku na bok. Nie weim co mam ze sobą począć. Powinienem, a raczej powinniśmy pójść spać. -Dobrznoc mordko-powiedziałem, do swojego przyjaciela, przekręciłem się na drugi bok i zmusiłem się do snu mając przed oczami tą zieleń... "Smoki i wikingowie znów przeciwko sobie! Zebrali się w walce do gorzkiego..." Obudziłem się w śrdku nocy, po mojej twarzy spływały krople potu, włosy byłu mokre i przyleciały mi się do czoła. Oddychałem bardzo szybko, nademną stał zmartwiony Szczrbatek i patrzył na mnie swoimi zielonymi ślepiami w których widać było zmartwienie, strach i troskę... o mnie. Musiałem się żucać przez sen. Smok wtulił we mnie swój łepek, a ja próbowałem wyrównać swój oddech. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, jednak powoli wracało do swojego normalnego rytmu. Szczerbatek położył się obok i okrył mnie skrzydłem, jakby chciał uchronić mnie przed koszmarami. Mam nadzieje że to pomoże. Położyłem się spowrotem na łużku, powoli zamykając powieki, ale nie ujrzałem już tej zieleni tak podobnej do mojej... Próbowałem usnąć jednak nadaremnie, nie było to jednak za bardzo potrzebne. Potężny ryk, zbydził pewnie całą wioskę, co dziwniejsza Szczerbatek odpowiedział na tem ryk i wybiegł na dwór ja za nim. Wikingowie też powybiedali z domów z bronią w ręku gotowi, zapewne, do ataku na przeciwnika. Jednak przez to co tam zobaczyli, większość wypóściła z ręk swoją broń. Ostrożnie szedłem przed siebie, bojąc się żę to może być tylko sen. Jednak to nie sen, to rzeczywistość. Postać opierała się o somoa, co chwila wchiwała się, głowae miała spuszczoną, podniosła ją powoli do góry i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Szedłem w jej kierunku coraz szybciej. Zatrzymałem się przed nią. Wypuściałem głośno powietrze i mocno ją przytuliłem, odwzajemniła mój uścisk i wtuliła się we mnie. Po chwili syknęła z bólu, zapomniałem, rana na plecahch. Szybko ją puściłem, stanęła o własnych siłach, ale chyba tego pożałowała, zachwiała się, na szczęście w pore podtrzyała ją smoczyca. Zachwiała się spowrotem, złapałem jąw ostatniej chwili, wziąłem na ręce i nie zważając na to czy ludzie na mnie patrzą na mnie czy nie, weszłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem do Gothi, nie chce żeby zdarzenie sprzed kilku godzin się powtórzyło. Perspektywa Róży Byłam w bardzo dziwnym miejscy. Znajdowałam się na polance a raczej na urwisku z bardzo wysokimi klifami, na środku znajdowało się wielkie jeziorko z rybami. W mojej głwie rozbrzmiewał delikatny, ale zarazem stanowczy męski głos cały czas powtarzał: "Tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, tam wszystko się zakończy" Nagle na całym moim ciele poczułam mrowienie, które z każdą chwilą się nasilało. Okropny ból przeszył moje ciało od stóp do głowy. Każdy róch sprawiał mi ból, a moje powieki ważyły chyba z tonę. Nie miałam siły otwierać oczu, po chwili zasnęłam i nie miałam zamiaru się budzić. Byłam zmęczona wszystkim co się zdarzyło, w ciągu ostatnich kilku gdzin... Znów ten okropny ból który przeszył całe moje ciało. Czyłam że jest jasno, że świeci słońce jednak miałam nadal zamknięte oczy. Próbowałam się poruszyć, jednak to był błąd, ból nasilił się i zmniejszył w jednej chwili. Próbowałam chciarz otworzyć oczy. Uchyliłam lekko jedno oko później drógie oko. Wzystko robiłam bardzo powoli. Oślepiło mnie słońce, światło którego tak dawno nie widziałam i miałam zamiar to zmienić. Znów się poruszyłam, sprawiło mi to ból ale już się przyzwycziłam. Powoli zdjęłam nogi z łóżka i spokojnie usiadłam na jego brzegu wyprostowana jak jakiś kołek. Plecy bolały mnie jednak coraz mniej nić ostatnio. Zorientowałam się, żę jestem czymś owinita. Bandarz znajdował się na moim ciele. On samych ramion, aż do bioder. Głowe też miałam owinięto, tak jak nadgarstek i całe udo. Bandarz na nadgarstku i udzie był przemiknięty czerwoną cieczą-krwią. Krwią której widziałam tak dużo, tyle jej się przelało w mojej obronie. Próbowałam się zorientować gdzie jestem, byłam całkowicie zkołowana. Byłam w domy, palenisko i szafka na której stały wystrugane z drewna...kaczki? Chyba tak. Z prawej strony schodzy, a na przeciwko drzwi które lekko się uchyliłu. Zaczełam lekko panikować, chciałam się położyć jednak za szybko się ruszyłam i syknęłam s bulu, zgiełam się lekko, zabolało jeszcze bardziej, wyprostowałam się jak kołek, dopiero to pomogło i ból ustąpił. Przez drzwi weszła Gothi, czyli jestem na Berk, odetchnęłąm z ulgą. Podeszłą do mnie i zdjęłąm moje bandarze, oprócz tego na plecach. Zaczełą smarować miejsca po ranacz maścią i znów założyła bandarze. Kazałą zdjąć mi bluzkę, dziwnie się na nią popatrzyłam, ta wskazała ma plecy, już wiem chociarz o co chodzi. Zdjęłąm bluzkę powoli, jednak za każdym ruchem musiało mnie coś zaboleć. Szamanka zdjęła bandarz i chwile przypatrywała się moim plecom. Pozmarowała jakiimś płynem który ciekł po ramionach i rękach, przyłożyła do nich jakieś liście i zakryła bandarzem. Znów założyłam koszulkę jednak to nie sprawiło mi takiego bólu jak przy jej zdjemowaniu. Gothi wzięłą do rąk swoją laskę i przedziórawiłą worek znajdyjący się przy moim łużku. Miliony małuch złocistych ziarenek rozsupało się na podłodze. Szamanka zaczęła coś pisać... -Ale ja tego sprzątać nie będę-powiedziałam szybko, ona się tylko uśmiechnęła i pisała dalej... Chciałam was przeprosić za to że nia ma tak długo nexta. W szkole mamy takie zawalenie że nie nadążam. Mam tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Najchętniej bym to olała ale chce zdać. Przepraszam :( Mam już tego serdecznie dość. Jeszcze rodzice dają mi wykłady że się nie ucze..(A co ja niby robie całymi dniami!?) Przepraszam was bardzo. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się next. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy kiedy będe miała chwile spokoju (Co w tym domy jest niełatwe) Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam :( Uwaga! Uwaga! #4 ' Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim osobą które czytają to "coś" bo inaczej tego nie określe. Dzięki wielkie za to że komentujecie mojego "coś'a" xD' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach